Networked home appliances such as luminaires and/or lighting units may be controlled with mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablet computers and/or wearable computing devices such as smart glasses, smart watches, and so forth. However, a user may not always have her mobile computing devices handy when she wishes to change a lighting setting of a luminaire. Additionally, the fact that many home appliances are (at least in some fashion) capable of communication opens up myriad possibilities for potential applications that could be tied to operation of those home appliances. Thus, there is a need in the art to leverage the communication capabilities of various home appliances to perform a variety of tasks and applications, including lighting control.